Help Me,Alisa!
by Kushala Mizanin Karpusi
Summary: "Dimana Alisa Sekarang?"Lars kerepotan mengurus anaknya yang masih bayi itu tanpa sang Istri  Warning inside,mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:Help Me,Alisa!  
Rate:T**

**Pair:LarLisa(Istilah tesendiri sang Author)  
Summary:"Kemana Alisa?"Lars mencari Istrinya itu dalam debutnya mengurus seorang anak**

**Warning:OOC,OC,OOT,Typo yang bersebaran,deelel**

**Disclaimer:Namco Bandai yang udah berbaik hati ngasih Tekken ke saya~#duagh**

**HOLA~Author Newbie Numpang Nge-spam dengan Karya Sampahnya di Fandom Tekken Indonesia~**

**Pair Favorit Author,Alisa Yang Lugu Dan Manis Sama Lars yang (Sok)Cool~Kyyyaaa~#plak**

**Last Word,Enjoy~**

**-Lars POV-**

Seperti biasa,aku sedang dimabuk asmara dengan Laptopku sore ini

Sampai tiba-tiba..

"HUAAAAA!"Ah, Bayiku itu, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya hari ini

"Alisa! Alice Nangis lagi! Coba Check!"Perintahku kepada gadis yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi pendamping hidupku

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya"Hei! Bagaimana kalian bisa menikah?" atau "Dia kan Cyborg! Mana mungkin Cyborg punya anak?" Jawabanku adalah:Dia itu manusia,paling tidak SETENGAH Manusia

Mulai OOT,Back to the Topic..

"HUUUAAAAA!"Tangisanya makin kencang saja,jadi aku agak berteriak sekarang, mungkin tadi Alis tidak mendengarnya "Alisa!Coba Check Alice!"

Namun hasilnya masih nihil, biasanya hanya dengan sekali perintah dia akan menjawab "Baik Lars-san!" Sambil melsat ke kamar bayi dengan Jetpack di punggungnya, tapi sekarang aku hanya mendengar tangisan bayi

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri kamar anakku tersebut

Dia masih menangis,kucoba untuk menggendongnya tangisannya tetap belum berhenti,kucoba memasang muka lucu dengan menjerengkan mataku dan menjulurkan lidahku,oh,ini sangat memalukan untuk seorang Lars Alexandersson

Namun bukannya berhenti,justru tangisannya malah tembah keras saja,sudah kuduga mika ku yang cool dan AWESOME ini tidak cocok untuk menghibur seorang bayi..

Setelah kuteliti dan kutelaah lagi,ternyata masalahnya ada di popoknya,ya ampun,berarti inilah debutku dalam mengganti popok seorang bayi

Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan pertama..oh ya!Pertama aku harus membuka popoknya!

Dan setelah membuka popoknya,terlihatlah suatu benda yang tidak kalah mengerikannya dibanding muka Azazel

Setelah itu aku mengelap pantatnya dengan lap yang sudah dibasahi air hangat,pantat miliknya sama mulusnya dengan milik ibunya!mungkin aku akan minta "jatah" ke ibunya malam ini sebagai "hukuman" karena pergi tanpa bilang-bilang kepada suami.

Lalu aku mengganti popoknya dengan yang baru dan,FIN!aku sudah bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku,kalian bias memanggilku Lars si Babysitter sekarang~

Belum 5 menit aku mengerjakan tugas dengan laptopku,tak lama Alice menangis kembali

Oh god!Apa dosaku sehingga aku yang menjadi Baby Sitter sekarang?

"Baik nak,Sekarang apa mau mu?"Tanyaku dengan bodohnya kepada Bayiku

Tentu saja jawabannya hanya tangisan

Oh well,jadi apa masalahya sekarang?Mungkin dia kelaparan,jadi dia butuh susu

Aku segera ke dapur,mencari sekotak susu bubuk,namun hasilnya nihil.

Aku segera bergegas ke berbagai pertokoan,maklumlah,keahlianku hanya bertarung,mana mungkin aku piawai dalam Soal mengurus bayi?

Namun tepat seperti Absolute prediction milikku,Semua pertokoan itu tutup..

Sekali lagi aku bertanya kepada dewa Azazel,Apa Dosaku!

HELP ME ALISAAA!

'Awas kau Alisa!Akan kubuat kau kalah 10 ronde berturut-turut nanti malam!'Batinku dengan pikiran mesumku

Yang terpenting sekarang,Alice butuh susu..

'Ah iya!kalu Alisa yang Setengah manusia saja bisa menyusui dia,apalagi aku yang Manusia tulen?'Pikirku

Maka kucoba membuka bajuku,tenang saja,aku tidak memakai Bra!Lalu kucoba mulai menyusui Anakku tersebut

Namun.."AAAWWW!"Apa yang terjadi?Justru dia yang menggigit Nipple ku

"Hanya ibumu yang boleh meggigitnya nak!"Ujarku kepadanya

Sekali lagi..ALISA HELP MEEEE!

**-TBC-**

**FIC BARU~DI FANDOM BARU~**

**SAYA DATANG UNTUK NYAMPAH DI FANDOM TEKKEN INDONESIA~**

**Chapter depan Rate nya bakal jadi M karena lemon ve~**

**Masih Pendek sih,Tapi Chapter depan bakal dipanjangin~**

**Mind to RnR?#kittyeyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Help Me, Alisa!**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: ALL HAIL LarLisa!**

**Summary: Di Chap sebelmunya**

**Warning: As Usual aja, Abal, Gaje, Garing, Cacat, OOC mendewa, ada OC deelel**

**Disclaimer: Huft.. Hampir nulis Hidekazu Himaruya..#duagh**

**Oke, Tekken itu punya Namco, Puas?**

**Saya? Lagi Galau Dooong~#pundung**

**Padahal saya udah susah payah dan bela-belain gak ngupdate fic#dihajarreaders Cuma gara-gara Indonesia.. Tapi nyatanya apa?**

**SIAPA BOCAH YANG BERANI LASERIN MARKUS! KEPALANYA JADI MAKIN KINCLONG TAU NGGAK!#diserudukmarkus**

**Daripada ngebaca Lattip dan kegalauan saya diatas yang emang niatnya buat menuh-menuhin Word Count aja, mending kita langsung to the Story, ENJOY~**

**-Lars POV-**

Anak itu sudah tidur?

Baguslah! Kalian pun pasti tahu betapa susahnya mengurus seorang bayi!

Ah? Aku?

Maaf! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri dari pertama kita bertemu!

Namaku Lars Alexandersson, Manusia Paling FANTASTIC di Jagat Raya

AWESOME? Maaf, itu sudah milik seorang Personifikasi Kingdom Of Prussia

Lagipula aku tidak mau menjadi seorang Plagiator layaknya seorang Negara yang sudah menang secara tak sah atas kakaknya di finalAFF Cup Leg 1 kemarin

**Malaysia:** #bersin Maklumlah, orang AWESOME banyak yang ngomongin!

**Prussia: **#nendangMalaysia PLAGIATOR GAK AWESOME!

OI AUTHOR! LU BUKAN LAGI BUAT CROSSOVER KAN!

Back To Story..

Jadi Anak yang merepotkan orangtua itu sudah tidur? Berarti hanya sampai disinilah karirku menjadi seorang Ayah Merangkap Baby Sitter! Terima kasih Neptune!

Berarti, inilah waktunya melaksanakan tugas sakral ku sebagai seorang kpala rumah tangga!

Kalian Benar! Ini Waktunya TIDUR!

Yah.. itung-itung sekalian isi tenaga buat "Melawan" Alisa Nanti malam!

Ja ne~

…

…

"Anggh~ A-Alisa, J-jangan disi—AAKH!"

"BODOH!"

DUAAKKK!

Tak disangka, sebuah Kaki dengan amat Elit namun tidak FANTASTIC nya menendang perutku saat aku sedang "piip" Dengan Alisa ku yang oh-super-mega-hyper-ultra-moe itu!

"MONJET! SIAPA DISANA!"

"Hola Adikku yang mesum!"

"Kazuya!"

**~Iklan~**

"Susu, Nggak usah manis-manis, kan Author udah Manis~" -iklan susu gaje-

"Hari gini ngebayar pajak, APA KATA DUNIA?" –iklan pajak sialan-

"FUCK YEEEAAAAHHH!" –ada yang tau iklan apa ini?"

**~Iklan Selesai~**

"Kazuya!" Ujarku

"Hola, Adikku yang mesum!"

"M-mau apa lu njet!"

"Katanya kan lu sama Alisa punya Bayi, Si? Jadi gua sekeluarga dateng kesini buat ngeliat bayi lu itu!" Kata Kazuya dengan Mata Pedo nya

Mampus! Bayi gua mau Di Raep!

"Jadi? Dimana bayi mu?" Tanya sang Istri, Jun Kazama dengan bijak

"Di Jamban.."

"BEGO!" Kata Kazuya lalu langsung berlari ke Jamban terdekat

"M-maksud gua di kamar!" Kata ku memperbaiki ke**HANCUR**an Grammar ku barusan sembari menunjuk kea rah kamar bayi

"Huh, Baguslah, jangan sampe lu gua cap sebagai bapak gagal!" Kata Kazuya

"Terus apa-apaan itu lu sampe buat Jin jadi begini!" Sahutku tak mau kalah

"I-itu biar dia jadi anak yang kuat!" Kilah Kazuya

"Lagipula Jin sudah diajarkan untuk menjadi agak lembut oleh Xiaoyu, Errr.. Terlalu Lembut mungkin?"

Sementara kita lihat sekarang seorang Jin Kazama yang sedang memakai Lipstik

"Oh Gosh! Ini Like, Totally Imut~" Ujar Jin

"Err… Jin?"

"Like, Apa Bu?"

"Sejak kapan Kau menjadi seperti.. si Pinky Feliks itu?"

"Soal itu bahas lain kali sajalah bu~ Author ini Totally tidak sedang buat Crossover!"

"Baiklah.." sang ibu hanya bisa Pasrah sekarang

"Jangan sampai bangun yah! Susah nidurinnya la—"

"HUAAAAA!"

"—gi.."

Yup! Bayiku, Alice Alexanovich, sekarang sedang berada dalam genggaman kakakku yang biadab itu, dan entah kenapa dia terbangun

"KAZUYA MISHIMAAAAAAA!"

Mungkin dia merasakan adanya bahaya dari sosokku kali ini, jadi dia langsung mencium pipi Alice ( Oh Tidak! ) Kemudian langsung pamit tanpa dikomando

"Bayi yang imut Lars, Semoga Berbahagia, Adios~!" Katanya lalu menarik keluarganya pergi

"PERGI LU! DASAR NGGAK FANTASTIC!"

Kembali dengan saya, Lars Alexandersson dengan seorang Bayi yang sedang menangis

Azazel! Apa yang Harus Kulakukan!

Help Me, Alisa!

**-End Of Lars POV-**

Mungkin kalian bertanya, dimana Alisa dari tadi kan?

Sekarang mari kita tengok sebuah Mall yang didirikan Mishima Zaibatsu Corporation

"Kira-kira yang ini cocok buat Lars-san nggak?" Tanya seorang Ultra Moe Cyborg kepada seorang temannya yang sepertinya Anak orang kaya

"Kau Pikir dia senang dengan baju yang mirip gaun –sebetulnya memang gaun- itu?"

"Lars-san pasti imut kalau memakai ini~"

"Terserah Kau sajalah" Kata Emily, nama Wanita kaya tersebut sambil memasukkan baju pilihan Alisa kedalam kantung belanja nya

"Apa segitu cukup?"

"Sepertinya cukup, Lili-chan"

"Baiklah, Ayo kita bayar di kasir, Pulangnya nanti pakai BMW Ku saja, Ini Kuncinya, Dan Mobilnya untukmu"

"Arigatou Lili-chan~"

Scene kali ini, Terlihat sebuah rumah megah, dengan seorang pria berambut spiky yang sudah tepar menjaga anaknya yang masih bayi –yang untungnya sudah tertidur lagi dengan lelap- sementara waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.00 pm

"I-ini sudah waktunya tidur!"

Akhirnya Pria itu pergi ke kasur

Tik.. Tok.. Tik.. Tok..

Pukul 22.30

"Aku Pulang~" Seorang Gadis Masuk dari pintu megah rumah itu, kemudian meletakkan barang belanjaanya dan kunci dari mobil yang baru dia dapatkan dari temannya yang baik hati ( baca: kelewat kaya ) dan dia naik ke lantai atas, menuju kamarmya untuk tidur

"Nee? Lars-san sudah tidur? Maaf ya aku pergi nggak bilang-bilang" ujarnya kepada si suami yang tertidur sembari mengecup bibir nya

Namun..

"GYAA!"

"Nah? Dari mana kamu?" tiba-tiba pria itu terbangun

"A-aku dari departemen store sama lili-chan, k-kamu mau apa Lars-san?"

"Aku? Cuma mau minta "Jatah" kok~" Kata Si suami dengang senyum mesumnya, kemudian menarik sang istri hingga terjatuh ke dalam pelukkannya

"Kyaa! Lars-san!"

**-TBC-**

**Selesai dengan Cacat!**

**Gomennasai~#nunduknunduk**

**Chapter selanjutnya baru bakalan jadi -coret- JERUK! -coret- LEMON!**

**Dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang berbaik hati jiwa dan raga buat nge-review fic ini**

**Mind to RnR again?#chickeyes(?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Help Me Alisa!**

**Rate: SEKARANG M LOOOOH~ #bangga #ditendang**

**Pair: LARLISA ITU DEWA!**

**Summary: Sekarang Summary nya: Tentang Alisa dan Lars yang lagi "Piip" dan tenang saja, nggak haram kok! Mereka kan udah Suami Istri XD Tapi Dosa tanggung masing-masing~ #duagh**

**Warning: Seperti biasanya dan Oh! Ada Warning tambahan! LEMON!**

**Disclaimer: tangan saya masa' ngetik Hidekaz Himaruya? Padahal jelas-jelas kalo Tekken punya Namco~**

**BOKAP GUA NGAPUS SAVE-AN TEKKEN GUA DI PSP! UDAH SAMPE RAIJIN ITU! #ngamuk**

**P-padahal Alisa gua udah Di Modif jadi Moe banget :'( terkutuk kau "Piiip"! #diinjek**

**KENAPA SAYA PUNYA KEBIASAAN NGE-LATTIP DI AWAL CERITAAAA!#diinjekreaders pliss, jangan Ilfil duluan lalu klik tombol back ya~ karena kita akan mulai ke TKP~ #PartoStyle**

**Ringkasan Cerita Sebelumnya:**

**Scene 1:**

"Hola Adikku yang mesum!"

"Kazuya!"

**Scene 2:**

"Jangan sampai bangun yah! Susah nidurinnya la—"

"HUAAAAA!"

"—gi.."

**Scene 3:**

"Nah? Dari mana kamu?"

"A-aku dari departemen store sama Lili-chan, k-kamu mau apa Lars-san?"

"Aku? Cuma mau minta "Jatah" kok~"

"Kyaa! Lars-san!"

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

**-Lars Pov-**

"Kyaa! Lars-san!"

Yah.. peduli amat dia mau teriak kayak gimanapun juga, She's Under My Control!

"J-Jatah Apa Lars-san?"

Anak ini masih polos juga rupanya..

Hei! Kita melakukan ini Sehari 3 Kali! Ingat!

Kagaklah, lebay amat gua, dikata ini minum obat?

Ralat, Sebenarnya bukan sehari 3 kali tapi 3hari sekali, 3 minggu sekali atau 3 bulan sekali

Dan Author sialan ini dengan Liciknya memakai penjelasan gak berguna diatas Cuma buat menuhin Word Count..

Jadi, Kembali lagi dengan saya, Lars Alexandersson Si Manusia ter FANTASTIC!

Sekali lagi saya tegaskan AWESOME itu milik Gilbert Beilschmidt

Apa yang sedang saya lakukan sekarang? Tentu hanya dengan melihat penjelasan –nggak berguna- dari Author di chapter sebelumnya kalian bisa tahu kan?

Betul! Ini waktunya "Makan Malam"

Dan Menu Spesial malam ini, yah.. Sebetulnya seperti biasanya, Yaitu Cyborg Manis~

"L-lars.. Lars-sa— Akh~"

Bagus, lanjutkan! Aku suka suara desahan mu, Bosconovitch!

Huh? Yang kulakukan barusan? Hanya menjilat lehernya kok~

Tentu saja dengan FANTASTIC, kulanjutkan Aktivitas –mesum- ku yang satu ini

Thanks Neptune! Mimpiku setelah sekian lama (Baca: Impian Birahi yang hanya ditahan selama 12 jam) akhirnya terwujud!

Yah, dan kalian tahu bahwa istriku yang satu ini lumayan, ah bukan! SANGAT FANTASTIC –setidaknya bagiku dan bagi Author-

DAN AUTHOR! JANGAN COBA-COBA GREPE ISTRI GUA, ATO GUA DOR LU!

**Author:**#Cemberut

Jadi kita lanjutkan Permainan Ku! Setelah puas menjilat, menggigit, Menggerogoti (?), Mengoyak (?), dan mencabik-cabik (Widih! Mainnya kasar euy!) Leher Dari Cyborg yang mengaku-ngaku perwujudan anaknya pak Bosconovitch ini

Turun menuju sekitar dada nya

Hum.. sepertinya ini cup C, tapi bagiku ini cup H~

Bisa kita lanjutkan? Dan mohon jangan klik Tombol Back

Hisap? Tidak aku bukan Edward Culun, Gigit? Bisa-bisa aku dihadiahi Chainsaw nya.. bagaimana kalau.. Diremas terlebih dahulu?

"Kyaaah~ Lars-san~!"

LANJUTKAN! LANJUTKAN SUARA MU!

Dan akhirnya keputusan jatuh kepada meremasnya terlebih dahulu

"Nggh~ Lars-san.."

Good! –sambil mempercepat tempo-

"Anngghh~! Lars-san~!"

Oh Yeah! –makin dipercepat-

"Gyyaaaaahh~~! Lars-saa—"

Ups, terlalu keras..

Ingat! Aku tidak mau dan tidak sudi membangunkan Alice sekali lagi, jika Alice bangun, mungkin prosedurnya akan seperti ini:

Alice Bangun – Alisa sadar – Alisa memakai pakaiannya lagi – Game Over – Alisa ngurusin Alice – Setelah selesai dia kecapekan – karena kecapekan waktu gua minta lanjut dia nggak mau – dan sekali lagi nafsu birahi gua terhenti dengan tidak FANTASTIC

Bagus, jangan sampai terjadi, jadi cara mengatasi teriakannya yang mencapai 8 oktaf itu dengan menyumpal bibirnya yang mungil dan seksi itu

Dengan apa? Tentu dengan mulutku sendiri!

Maka, Kissu tak terelakan lagi!

"Lars-sa—Ummph~"

Misi Sukses!

Menurut Kakakku, Lee Chaolan yang memang agak Mesum –oke, keluarga ku memang mesum SEMUA- langkah selanjutnya adalah…

**-End Of Lars POV-**

Tanpa dua insan itu sadari, se— ah, DUA orang tengah mengintip menggunakan tangga –perlu dicatat ini lantai dua- mengintip hubungan yang mungkin Kata Lars itu FANTASTIC

"Dapet gak gambarnya?" Tanya yang rambut putih

"Belom! Ribet nih!" kata yang satunya lagi

"Dah, Pas! Dapet!"

"Nufufufu~"

**-Lars POV-**

Kembali dengan saya Lars Alexandersson

Manusia paling FANTASTIC di jagat raya!

Perlu saya jelaskan sekali lagi mengenai Hak milik? Ah lupakan..

"Lars-san ngomong sama siapa?"

"A-alisa? Udah~ Ayo lanjut aja!"

"Gyaaah~ Gak sabaran benget sih~"

Kuelus mukanya dan pipinya, kugigit telinganya, lalu berkata

"MANA UTANG LU BANGSAT!"

Salah, ini mah kalo gua ngomong sama si Marshall Law sialan itu

Yang bener..

"Sekarang mau lanjutannya?"

Jawabannya hanya mengangguk, oke Bosconovitch, kau menang

Mulai dari sini, yang merasa dibawah 17 tahun silahkan pencet tombol back

"Oke, mari kita mulai, Alisa Bosconovitch~"

Inilah babak puncak dan yang paling kusenangi dari Fic ini, saat saat yang mengangkan akan segera dimulai~

Dan ingat, aku adalah Seme! Jangan kalian harap aku mau jadi Uke dari Istriku sendiri, Seorang Alisa Bosconovitch

Penjelasan lengkapnya, Tanya Author mesum yang satu ini

OI AUTHOR KAMPRET!

**Author: **APAAN! GUA LAGI SERIUS MAININ ISTRI LU BIAR BISA SAMPE RAIJIN LAGI INI!

Alah! Itu bisa nanti! Gua mau nanya, kenapa gua harus semenya Alisa ya?

**Author: **Pertanyaan Bodoh.. tentu karena Istri lu yang gua puja-puja-sampe-mampus-tapi- malah-elu-yang dapet itu tampangnya Ultimate Uke, emang lu mau dijadiin Seme sama istri lu sendiri? Mana Harga diri lu? Kita ini Pria bung, PRIA! Dan mereka Cuma sekumpulan Wanita berotot! Mari Kita Raep satu demi satu! Merdeka! Merdeka!

Oh

**Author: **Anjrit lu jawab Cuma "Oh" doang! Hargai dong kalo orang berbicara di depan! Gua udah susah payah menuhin Word Count gara-gara yang rencananya Fic ini udah jadi mau di Publish tapi ke delete! Demi Hubungan Intim lu dan Alisa serta para Reader ganas diluar sana, gua udah buat masterpiece ( Baca: Sampah ) nih!

Oke, Oke! Terima kasih atas kerja keras lu yang FANTASTIC Buat menuhin Word Count barusan, dan justru Bacotan dan Lattip an lu lebih panjang daripada Fic ini Nyet!

Oke, lupakan ke OOT an mendewa barusan, dan pasti karena obrolan saya dengan Author barusan jadi kalian tidak melihat proses yang barusan, si?

Jadi gampangnya, kami sudah naked seperti Tinky Winky dan Lala dari Teletubbies yang akan berpelukan~

Apa diatas itu Crack Pair?

Oh, lupakan

Une, Due, Tre, DAI!

"Aaaangh~ Lars-san~"

Bagus

"Kyaaaah~ Ummh~ aah~ Kuuhnn~ Gyaaah~"

Lanjutkan, Bosconovitch!

"Nggaaah~ Anggh~ Eeenggh~ Mmmmn~"

Desahan demi desahan

Erangan demi erangan

Inilah puncak glamournya panggung megah percintaan kami malam ini

"Lars-saaaa~"

Kau membuat Otakku makin medidih, Alisa Bosconovitch!

"Lars-saan~ Aaaah~"

Dengan FANTASTIC aku percepat tempoku

"Gyyaaaah~ Aaaah~ Kuuhhnn~ Aaah~"

**-End Of Lars POV-**

"Mungkin segini cukup EXCELLENT, Kazuya"

"Yup, Segini saja sudah AMAZING, Lee!"

"Mari Kita kembali dan Publish, pasti sudah banyak Fans LarLisa terutama Author menunggu Video yang akan mengalahkan popularitas Ariel X Luna"

"Mission Accomplished"

**-Lars POV-**

"GYAAAH~ LARS-SAAAANN~~~"

Teriakan terakhir barusan itu sudah memuaskan hasrat birahi yang kutahan sedari tadi itu, permainan kututup dengan membaca Al-hamdalah-salah- maksud saya, dengan sedikit ciuman yang agak brutal

Dan selesai lah hubungan Lemon yang dijanjikan Author sedari dulu

Jadi aku segera tidur bersamanya walau masih Naked juga Bomat, yang penting FANTASTIC

"Oyasumi Lars-san~"

-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Kembali ke scene awal dimana aku bercinta dengan Laptopku

Namun..

"GYAAAH! PERBUATAN SIAPA INI !"

"Whats Happen the Aya naon Lars-san?" Alisa datang dengan Jetpack dan logatnya yang Ajaib sukses membuatku sweatdrop

"Lihat ini"

"Aaaangh~ Lars-san~"

Wajah Alisa tampak Shock seketika

"A-alisa" Ujarku Khawatir

"Aku kelihatan imut di Video~"

Sukses membuatku terjungkal dari kursi

"Bukan ituu! Maksudku, siapa yang Publish Vidoe yang pasti akan jadi Ariel X Luna The Second ini!" Ujarku Frustasi

"Tenang saja Lars-san, kita kan sudah menikah" Ujarnya bijak sambil mencium keningku

"Lagipula pelakunya itu Kazuya-san dan Lee-san"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kamera pengintai di dekat jendela kamar kita!"

"Jadi ini perbuatan kakak-kakak gak tau diuntung itu ya? Alisa! Aku pergi dulu!"

"Tunggu Lars-san!"

Sesaat kukira dia mau memberiku ciuman dan mengucap "Ganbatte"

Namun dugaanku salah

"Ini"

Hanya butuh 3 detik bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa dia memberiku **KEPALA **nya

Dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi

"DUAAAARRR!"

"A-Alisa? Apa salahku!"

"Kata Kazuya-san kemarin kamu naruh Alice di jamban"

SWT

Dan berhubung aku keluar rumah dengan sempoyongan + Hasrat balas dendam, jika aku memilih jalan bertarung, sudah pasti aku kalah telak

Jadi aku berputar jalan menuju rumah Light Yagami

**-FIN Dengan Gaje-**

**Selesaaaaiii~ Selesai bung, Selesaaii~ #norak #ditendang**

**Ini Fic pertama saya yang Tamat loh~ #Lattip**

**Ditambah lagi ngerjainnya sambil naikkin Level Alisa-ku itu! #ditendanglars**

**Padahal tadi Fic ini udah jadi, mau di publish ke delete#nangisbombay**

**Eniwei, masih sudi ngeripiu nggak? #calfeyes(!)**

** Omake**

"Kita tinggal menunggu uang dengan EXCELLENT, Kazuya!"

"Betul! Dan kita bakal kaya dengan AMAZING, Lee!"

"Bersulang~"

Tiba-tiba..

"UAAAAGH!"

"KAZUYA! KENAPA LU! JANGAN TIDUR DISINI TOLOL! GAK EXCELLENT!"

Namun Lee Chaolan itu mengalami hal yang sama 2 detik setelah dia mengatakan Tag Line miliknya dan Andalannya itu: EXCELLENT

"GAAAAHHH!"

Lee Chaolan, Gugur

Sementara dari balik baying baying muncul seorang Lars Alexandersson ditemani Seorang Kira bernama Light Yagami


End file.
